The present invention is related to a monostable multivibrator, and more particularly to a monostable multivibrator using a differential amplifier.
A monostable multivibrator has a stable state and a metastable state. If induced with an external trigger signal, the monostable multivibrator maintains a metastable state for a predetermined time according to the time constant of the circuit, and then returns to the stable state. Furthermore, it is generally applied to a timer for timing operations measured in terms of seconds, and as low as microseconds.
Accordingly, in a monostable multivibrator, the duty ratio between metastable state and stable state should be maintained at a fixed rate, whenever the trigger pulse is applied. That is, a constant duty ratio and precise response are required regardless of the frequency or width of the trigger pulse, and if the frequency and/or width fluctuate, a constant duty ratio cannot be maintained.